In Too Deep
by Project X
Summary: Ad fan fiction for Resident Evil 1: My Story by Fox Mew Brittany. One-Shot. What happens when two gamer girls get trapped in RE 1? Will they survive? Will their quest to return home be for filled? Read to find out.


_(This is an Ad fan fiction along with something I just wanted to do. XD I hope you enjoy this Sora-kun! Please read Fox Mew Brittany's Resident Evil 1: My Story! I'm in it and so is she and its awesome! This fan fiction is my alternate one-shot to hers, so I'm not copy righting and its not a squeal or anything...really its kinda an AU to hers. And I give Sora-kun permeation to beat me over the head with a bat full of nails if I write any OOC-ness in her character._

_Brit belongs to Fox Mew Brittany along with the original story idea! SO READ IT DANG IT! Thank you.) (Also FYI I haven't played RE 1 in forever so basically I'm winging it!)_

"_**In Too Deep!"**_

_Jamy's POV_

It felt like days since I was first playing RE 1 in my game room. Of course it was just one of those Friday nights. But I didn't exactly expect the fact that if I started a new game I'd get thrown into the game itself. I felt like saying "Here we go again!" when I found out, but only because I had written plenty of fan fiction of this same event occurring. Luckily though a girl I know as Fox Mew Brittany or Sora Avalon fell into the game along with me. She saved me when I tried to get the shotgun for myself, I was successful thanks to her but now my shotgun rested on my back...empty. It makes me want to sigh, I love that gun.

Now after so long me and Brit were nearing the end of the game. No thanks to the useless Chris whom we lost some time ago. We were both by ourselves as we walked down an abandon hall. Brit had her newly loaded Berreta and I had my newly found Broken Butterfly, the gun I absolutely loved! And we were making our way through The Mansion, still alive but covered in blood and guts.

"I'm really glad I didn't keep my tank top now. I'm drenched in blood and sweat...which to tell the truth I might be slightly more worried about that if we weren't in a BOW infested mansion." Brit said as she pulled at her shirt, looking at the blood stains.

I agreed, running around in blood soaked clothes didn't feel or smell good but I was more worried about surviving. "I know what you mean." I replied as we turned another corner. Automatically I stopped, I put up a hand so Brit would do the same.

"What? What is it?" She asked as she looked around the corner. She gaped at what she saw.

There stood Captain Enrico, still alive! But from where he was standing it would only be a matter of minutes before he was shot...by you know who.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked over my shoulder to Brit.

"Yes!...no...maybe. What are you thinking?" She asked.

"We can save him. Warn Jill and the others what he was going to warn her and catch Wesker here and now." I whispered as I turned to her. She gave me a thinking look then shook her head.

"Won't that cause a...paradox or something? Isn't that dangerous? I mean I'm all for saving him and taking Wesker down but that'll change everything. Then we won't know what to suspect or what will happen next." She said as we locked eyes.

We were both thinking, that was good. Two heads are better then one, I wasn't really thinking about what would happen next. But the question was, would it help us get home?

"So you think if we just finnish the game as if we were playing it we'll get back home? What if we go through the entire series? What if we never get home? Then Wesker will always be hunting us, but with super human enhanced powers!" Now I was freaking out, breathing deeply and losing it. I was thinking to deeply to far ahead for dealing with what was right in front of us.

Thats when Brit slapped me like I had her, "Calm down! There's no doubt in my mind that we'll get home! We'll probably turn this into a fan fiction afterwards!" We both smiled at her last statement.

'Yeah probably.' I thought.

"But right now we have to worry about what we'll do next and what we need to do to stay alive." She added and I nodded in agreement.

I took in a deep breath and combed back my brown mess of hair with my hand. I was still trembling a little bit and so was Brit but we were alright. We made a great team! So I knew we were going to survive. "Alright then, as much as I hate to say this we need to let things be. I don't want Enrico to die but even if we weren't here he would. There's nothing we can do." I said and Brit agreed.

Afterwards we let the scene unfold in front of us. Enrico's death, him trying to warn Jill, and Wesker shooting him...not in that order though. After I saw Wesker by reflex I ran after him.

"Jamy!" Brit tried to yell whisper as she took off after me.

I don't know why I did it, something just took over and I found myself running after him. Like watching some body get killed right in front of me broke my mind and now I wanted to avenge the people he killed. At first they were just characters in a video game but now...now I'd meant them in the flesh. They died as flesh and I was going to revenge them as flesh. Not pixels or software or even data...flesh. I wanted him to suffer and at the same time I wanted to help him. I knew he was being controlled by Spencer and that he was born a test subject for some senile old man who wanted to become a god! It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair in my world and it wasn't fair here! That hit a nerve inside me, I thought I could take it but I couldn't.

"Jamy!" I heard Brit yell her lungs out now and I stopped and stared at her.

She was real too, real here and real in my world. She was like me, stuck here with no where to go but forward. I know she is strong but still...I've always had this over whelming urge to protect. Even if she didn't need me I wanted to protect her. She was my top priority. I wasn't exactly strong enough to go it alone either.

"I'm sorry Brit. I lost it again." I said as I looked into her worried gaze. She was worried for me, I could see it. She wasn't worried about things around us she was worried for me.

Then she sighed and started smiling, "Its alright. I understand."

"You do?" I asked as one of my brows rose.

"Yeah, its a Wesker fangirls first instinct to run after him." She said shrugging.

"WHAT!" I fumed as I could feel an anime style tantrum coming on. "How could you say that? Thats not at all what it was!" I yelled as I felt like flinging something at her. To bad I had nothing to fling!

"Yeah," She replied rolling her eyes. "Sure."

"Brit!"

"Jamy!"

"Shut up!"

"You first!"

By then we were inches apart ready to pound on each other. But we were only playing so in the long run we both just started laughing at our antics.

"That was stupid." I stated after we were done laughing.

"Yeah it was." Brit agreed.

"But now we need to go." I announced getting my Broken Butterfly back out. She did the same as we both stared at the elevator entrance. We could both hear the groans and screams coming from the bottom and in unison we gulped. I then looked to Brit, "You ready?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

We both then pried open the elevator doors and got in, weapons at the ready.

"So you think we'll run into Lisa Trevor?" Brit said breaking the silence of the ride.

"If were lucky we won't, if not we will." I answered. "And if its any consideration I want you to know...," I paused and Brit put her hand on my back.

"It's been great working with you too, Jamy." Brit took the words right out of my mouth. "Excuse my french but your pretty badass." She added with a toothy grin.

"Your not so bad yourself." After that we shook hands, but not one of those lame handshakes old people do, one of those secret handshakes you make up between best friends.

Thats when the elevator doors opened, I loaded my Broken Butterfly and stepped out first. "Alright comrade lets go kick some mutated BOW and Wesker ass!" I yelled and we ran out and down the hall.

We were near the lower labs, where Wesker should be. You could hear our foot falls as we ran and turned corner after corner. The way our dark colored clothing reflected off of the white tile floor and onto the white walls reminded me of the cut scene with the HUNK unit.

But then I got a bad feeling in my gut. I stopped and Brit nearly ran into me, I held up a hand. Then mouthed over my shoulder, "I thought I heard some body."

"Who though?" Brit mouthed back.

"Don't know."

"Smack!" I heard it before I felt it. Then I felt like I was falling, I felt warm red blood drip down my forehead, and last I felt the pain and bared my teeth as my head hit the floor and my glasses went spiraling off my head.

"Jamy!" I heard Brit yell but her words only echoed in my head as I saw a big black boot land on my glasses and crush them.

It took me a few minutes to blink the darkness and stars out of my eyes before I turned my floored body enough to see who destroyed my glasses.

"Ah! Miss Boyd and Miss Rahmonn. I never thought the two of you would live to get this far. I must commend your survival skills, they are impressive, but I believe you two are at the end of the line." Wesker grinned evilly and I saw Barry had Brit in a throat arm lock with his magnum pointed at her head. Wesker then took out his gun and pointed it at my head, he kneeled down so we were face to face. "Any last words Miss Boyd or perhaps Miss Rahmonn would like to say her final fair well before you die?" Wesker looked to Brit for a second and saw her eyes were full of fear and she was trembling in Barry's arms. His panther like smile came out at this and he knew she wouldn't be able to speak in her state of shock, so he turned back to me.

Blood had dripped into my eye as I glared at him from where I lay on the floor, blood was also pooling from where it dripped from my chin. I was on my elbows now as I tried to sit up, but Wesker's face being so close worked against my plan. I saw where my gun had gone when it flew out of my hand. The end of my foot could barely reach it and Brit's weapon was taken by Burton.

'What am I going to do?' I thought and hissed as the pain in my head became almost unbearable. 'I need to protect her above any other.' "Pain over comes fear." I whispered and Wesker's brow rose.

"What?" He asked as he hadn't understood me.

"PAIN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I kicked my gun to Brit. "OVER COMES!" I then got to my knees and summoned all the force I could to grab Wesker's wrist that held his gun. "FEAR!" I then used the rest of the force and power gathered in my bent knees and straightened them pushing Wesker down and me on top of him.

I put my right knee inbetween his legs and held his chest down using my elbow, I also had both his wrists in my other hand that wasn't holding down his upper body. And even though I was probably as light as a feather compared to him he couldn't get out of this stance. Being as his body needs a push or force to break my grip, but from how I had him he couldn't apply any push to the rest of his body. This technic was created through research of the human muscle system and self defense classes. The fact I was actually able to pull it off scared me a little.

Because I mean...I've got Wesker pinned underneath me instead of the other way around. How awesome is that?

"Did you get it that time Whiskers?" I asked as I blew hot air into his ear making him even angrier.

I had learned the phrase the same as I had learned the move, through research. When any one is in a dangerous situation if they apply pain large enough to cause possible fatal damage the fear they, at one time might have possessed will disappear. Its called the human defensive mechanism. When the body knows its endanger it stops pumping the chemical that creates fear and starts pumping major adrenaline.

But even with that, the concussion Barry gave me with the back of his magnum was starting to take its toll.

"Jamy!" I heard Brit yell as I turned around only to have Wesker's knee come up and hit me in the ribs. I knew there was going to be a major bruise there later. Next thing I knew I was back on the floor again. My head smacked against the tile and I tried my hardest to stay conscious. But the fact I saw more blood pooling out defiantly didn't help.

I then opened the eyes I didn't know I had closed to see Wesker above me, his gun pointed at my head again. He was breathing deeply, seething with anger. "Time to die, Boyd." Wesker then cocked back the gun and had his finger on the trigger when...

"Bang!" And Wesker went flailing to the floor. Barry had shot him in the shoulder just like in the game, but instead of saving Jill he saved me. If I wasn't so close to death I would have been giddy about that. Then when I turned my head, one eye closed because of the blood on my eye lashes I saw Jill, Barry, and Brit bunched together beside me.

"Jamy!" Brit yelled as she saw the pool of blood behind my head. She then kneeled down beside me along with Jill and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...peachy." I grinded out through gritted teeth. "What you should really worry about is Wesker." With that being said Jill looked up to see...Wesker was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Jill yelled as she got to her feet.

"Surprise...surprise, he's gone." I muttered. "Hey Brit could you help me up?"

I put my hand up and Brit helped me to my feet. She had to put my arm over her shoulder and help me stand as well though. "Are you really going to be okay?"

"Yeah, as long as I stay conscious I'll be fine." I told her and thanked her for helping me.

"You two should stay here." Barry said as him and Jill were starting to head down the hall to the labs.

"No way!" Both me and Brit yelled in unison.

"We've gotten this far! No way were staying back now!" I said.

"Yeah!" Brit agreed.

"Fine." Jill said then handed my Broken Butterfly back to me. "But stay close."

We both nodded and followed Jill and Barry down the hall, well Brit dragged me.

It was a few rounded corners before we got to the lab and saw Wesker and... the Tyrant!

'Were so screwed!' I thought then looked around at how no one else had a scratch on them but me and had the ability to run away if need be. 'Okay, I'm screwed.'

"Wesker!" All of us yelled in unison, we sounded like an angry mob. Chris joining in behind me and Brit like a ninja.

Wesker was messing with the control panels beside the Tyrants tank, "Well well, if it isn't the rest of the misfit STARS and the two mysterious lost girls. How's that concussion doing Miss Boyd?" Wesker then turned around wearing his evil smirk.

"Better than you'll be feeling in a few seconds, Red Eyes." I spat making him raise a brow and Brit give me a stern look.

"Are you implying that these three," He gestured to Barry, Chris, and Jill. "Can kill me or even the two of you? Its laughable." Wesker stated.

"Ever hear that saying the creator always gets killed by its creation? Well lets just say, its literal this time." I must have lost my mind to be saying these things. Basically calling the future moments before it happened. I was about to get dragged into a hole deeper than I could crawl out of. Brit gave me a look that said she thought the same.

Just then we heard a hissing noise and breaking glass as my predictions came true. The Tyrant's claw went clean through Wesker and tossed him aside eyeing it's new prey. I got a couple of stares because of this.

All I did was shrug and say, "Oops I jinxed him." Really at this moment I had no sympathy for the man. He had nearly killed me and Brit and put a gun in my face...twice!

Chris and Jill started shooting at the Tyrant first and in that instant I knew what I had to do.

"Brit, you've got to leave me here and head to the helipad with Chris and Jill." I said as we locked eyes again.

"I'm not leaving you here! Not after all we've been through together!" She yelled as sad frustration formed on her face.

"Because of what we've been through together is why you should! I can't run or barely walk for that matter because of blood lose! If you don't go then we'll both die!" I argued as the Tyrant started creeping forwards.

"Our weapons aren't having any effect!" Chris stated.

"We have to fall back!" Jill added.

"Brit," I whispered. "I need you to let go of me and to run. Don't die because of my weakness. Besides if this is anything like _**Inception**_ I'll be at home after I die. If not at least you will." I could see Brit didn't want to budge so I had to do something I didn't want to. "Chris!" I yelled and forcefully pushed away from Brit landing on the wall. "Take Brit and get to the helipad! I'll buy you some time!" With that Chris told Barry to grab Brit. Barry threw her over his shoulder her kicking and screaming.

Jill nodded respectfully to me as she left the room behind Barry, behind her Chris patted my shoulder and handed me a box of ammo. "Good luck." He whispered even after all the mean things we said to him he still didn't hold it against me.

"You too and take care of Brit." I said taking the bullets.

"I will." And with that he was gone and I was left alone in the lab room facing the Tyrant. I found myself tearing up at the fact I was going to die here and now.

"I'm sorry Brit I know I'm not going to make it home. But you will." I then started firing off round after round at the Tyrants head and chest. It took the bullets like a 5 year old took candy. Horrible comparison, uh?

"Click...click...clickclickclick...click. Damn!" I yelled as the Tyrant was inches away from my face. I knew enough time had passed where Brad at least had the helicopter on the ground by now. So I knew my sacrifice was not in vein. "So this is how I die uh? Well at least I died a hero instead of a coward! You ugly faced son of a hideous mutation! You smell like chemicals and are full of them too!" I tried to insult the creature but it didn't really work.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard a scream and recognized it as Lica Trevor. The Tyrant heard it to and in a flash was gone to look for what made the scream. Leaving me on the ground breathing deeply.

'Ha...hahahahahahahaha!' I would have laughed out loud if I had enough strength in me. So back to the wall butt to the floor I was laughing inside my head. 'I'm alive! I'm ALIVE! Not in good shape no but alive none the less! I'm going to be okay!' I thought but I was wrong.

"Ah! Miss Boyd." That voice drew me out of my celebrating and struck true fear into my heart. The super enhanced human tyrant was awake! And I had forgotten all about him.

'Okay I'm officially dead again. Well, crap.'

Wesker then kneeled down to my sight of vision, my breathing deep and uncontrolled as I was close to death's door step being as blood still seeped from my head. My vision was slightly blurred but I was still able to glare at him.

"How lucky am I? It seems I won't be leaving this place empty handed." Wesker said with a pure purr of amusement.

'What?' My eyes widened. He was planning on taking me with him. "Don't." I hissed.

Wesker then gripped my hair tightly, the pain not merely a shadow compared to what I was already feeling. "Don't what?" He asked pulling harder on my moppy brown hair.

"Just ...let...me die." I nearly pleaded as Wesker pulled something out of his pocket. I thought he was going to shoot me but instead he pulled out a can of first aid spray and sprayed the back of my head. It stung! I hissed out a yelp.

"You'll die when I say you can die. For now you'll just have to live. How tragic." Wesker then threw the first aid spray away and picked me up and put me over his shoulder before I could even blink.

"Put...p-put me down!" I tried to sound strong but I failed miserably at it.

"_10 minutes to self destruction." _I heard Red Queen announce over the intercom system.

Wesker then started running faster then I could keep up with. Everything got so blurry I had to close my eyes. I heard gun shots fired here and there but a few minutes after closing my eyes I found I had fallen asleep.

When I awoke I was not home, I was not in my game room, I was not at my Dad's house, I was not with Brit, I was not at the RPD, and I was not in a helicopter. I was alive however but I was at the last place I wanted to be.

I had awoke to my worst nightmare.

**The End...For now? Maybe not! Or maybe so...or not. I don't really know.**

_**(R&R)**_

**(**_Okay now Sora-kun can beat me over the head. I don't know if this was good or sucked. *Gets on knees* I'm sorry Sora! I suck when I write with other peoples OC's! Its not my fault! But any who, I thought if me and Fox Mew Brittany AKA Sora-kun made a squeal to RE 1: My Story and this One-Shot we would rotate writing chapters. Me with Wesker and her with Jill in Raccoon City. She survives the mansion and Chris and Jill take her back to the RPD where she becomes an unofficial member of STARS. She explains everything about me and her to Chris and Jill, then Chris tells her to stay with Jill as he goes to Europe. So BAMO! Raccoon City event...and she survives! Mean while later me and Wesker end up in Rockfort; me trying to protect Claire him kicking the crap out of me. We could totally do that! Of course its up to Sora-kun...because she would totally end up teaming up with Leon later and do *Cough cough* unrated stuff with him and I would end up with a black eye because I told Wesker he looks gay in leather. So its totally up to her. Also reviews saying you would like to see it too would be nice!)_

_(Okay I know this is getting long now but I just wanted to inform my fans of where I've been. In the Himalayas looking for Mount Olympus of course! NO! NO! NO! I've been working on my original work that I'm going to get published by Little Brown the same company that publishes James Patterson's work! Dun dun duh! Level 2 achieved! You now sound like an occupational rambling idiot! Well suck it because I'm going to...__**Ramble On! **__Kudos to those who got the reference. But seriously check out my work some time on I have the book I've been working on tilted HIDDEN POWERS up there. There's a link to it on my profile. Go take a look. _

_... *Stares* NOW!...Please?)_


End file.
